Three for One Special
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: This is a Three-Shot piece including THREE short short stories- One WK x JQ, one Fantastic Four x JQ, one FAKE x JQ.


Sat 100- 3 Parter-  
  
FAKE  
  
Weiss Kreuz  
  
Fantastic Four  
  
Jonny raised his arms dreading the sight in front of him. Two officers had him surrounded- neither of them looked blatantly pissed, but the dark- haired man with green eyes still didn't look very thrilled that he just chased the blond three blocks through NYC traffic.  
  
"Damn it why do they always run?!" Dee said hatefully as he cornered Jonny in the alley.  
  
Ryo, his partner just looked him up once and then returned his gaze to Dee, "Maybe we startled him- Jonathon Quest, correct?"  
  
Jonny gulped and nodded, "How do you know my name?" Silently he wondered if it had been smart to tell them the truth- whoever these guys were they were packing.  
  
"Oi! Duh-" Dee pulled out his badge quickly, "Lieutenant Dee Laytner of the 27th Precinct, and this is my partner Ryo MacLane, we're detectives."  
  
Jonny let out a sigh of relief, "Why were you chasing me then?"  
  
Dee gave Ryo a strange look, "What the hell?! Why were you running! You've been missing for two days- your picture's been up every wall in every police station in the continent! Where've you been?"  
  
Jonny looked down suddenly, "Has it been two days? .maybe that's why I've been so dizzy."  
  
Ryo glanced at the boy, "We'll contact your father, why don't you come with us and fill us in. Do you remember who took you- or did you run away.?"  
  
Jonny shook his head, "No! I didn't run away. I. don't remember what happened but I do remember being on the subway, then lights going off and on. and then off and on. then off then not coming BACK on. I woke up about. twenty minutes ago floating in a swimming pool or something. and then seeing someone chase me."  
  
They both exchanged worried looks. Dee pounced on Jonny lifting his shirt.  
  
"Jeez! Ryo call an ambulance."  
  
"Nani? What is it?"  
  
"The organ stealers. his back has a fresh incision."  
  
"Alright. Dee, carry him over to the car we may need to administer some first aid."  
  
Jonny blinked nervously. "You think someone stole my. kidney? I feel woozy."  
  
Jonny fell to the ground as Ryo came back, talking into his cell phone to Dr. Quest after disconnecting with the paramedics.  
  
"The medics will be here in three minutes- his father's on his way here."  
  
~Fin~  
  
Okay. so that was odd and not fully-inclusive, so? It was still cool!  
  
Second one- Fantastic Four!  
  
His eyes flickered open as the surrounding world clarified around him. The entire environment had fallen away from the grid-like shape into a new city- NYC to be exact. Jonny looked at his skin pleased to find it a shade of electric blue most fitting to his role.  
  
"I've got to try it out. Venus, if this works I owe you a shake and fries!"  
  
Venus bowed, "Of course."  
  
"FLAME ON!" Jonny said with gusto. His hands turned to fire and his character became as light as air with fire coating his skin without a harmful sensation. "AHAHAHA! I am the Human Torch! This rocks Venus!"  
  
"Hey, hey- I told you- my character's name is Illuminati-- my powers are to supplement thoughts with my own set of images and to see illusions as well so that I can combat them."  
  
"Yeah, yeah who cares! I'm the friggin Human Torch! Ahaha! I can't wait to show this to TK, Bobby, Matt, and Jess!"  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever time to log out. Questworld- Power down!"  
  
The world returned to a grid shape. "I told you I could make the RPG work. You owe me a shake and fries now."  
  
~Beginning.~  
  
Third one-- WK! yeay!  
  
The clock chimed and the store gate slid open. The normal crowd gathered outside it with a new set of sneakers and jeans that left a certain playboy pondering.  
  
"Jeans? Sneakers? Not one of MY fans." Yoji said cynically. Jonny walked into the store without a glance to the older guy.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" His accent brimming with American tones.  
  
"Oi, we have ourselves a geijin. Omi, get Aya- he'll want to exploit this." Ken muttered.  
  
Omi glared and scowled, "Ken-kun you're horrible!" He spilt some water near where Ken was mopping making him give Omi a mean pout.  
  
"You did that on purpose!"  
  
"Prove it, I'm clumsy and Aya-kun likes me." Omi stuck his tongue out at Ken knowing he won that fight instantly.  
  
"Um. you. you're Omi? Could you help me? You're the first place open and I'm lost." Jonny said, his Japanese flowing much smoother than before.  
  
"Ee! I can help, what are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm looking for Koneko no Sumu Ie-- my dad says he needed to talk to Bombay?"  
  
The three flower boys face faulted. "Oh look at the TIME." Yoji said as he forced women from the door, "Shop's closed for break. please come back so~on." Yoji sang as he mustered a cheerful voice as the women left, each brooding at their misfortunes.  
  
"I need to find him-- my dad said he knew how to contact Persia. and that he and I had to speak. that I had to tell him." He looked at a card, "My name is American Bobtail."  
  
Omi nodded, "Get Abyssinian Balinese, Siberian- keep him occupied while I contact Manx."  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
